Training
by peaceful one
Summary: danny ends up having to go to a teenage spy training school because the goverment finally figures out he good. so they think he would make the perfect spy. so this is about his first year of the training.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! But I did think of john all by myself.**

**Summary: Danny has had it hard, well it going to get harder when the CIA trains him to be a spy at a teenage spy school!**

* * *

John Brown was in a meeting. What about you might ask? I don't know, lets go find out.

"So this kid ghost thing is definitely good," John asked.

"Yes sir, all the evidence proves that for a fact." A man in a suit stated.

"Then I want him, he is the missing link we need." John said.

"Also sir, we need to know whether to evolve his friends."

"Why?"

"Because they seem to be a big help to him, and sir they are more than qualified to start training to." The guy in the suit handed the commander and chief of the CIA photos of what Sam and Tucker did.

John looked at them, "Fine get them to, and do whatever it takes."

* * *

Lancer's POV

Danny shifted in his seat.

"Danny, are you ok?" asked Sam.

Danny mumbled somthing.

"Mr. Fenton is there something you would like to share with the class." Mr. lancer asked.

"No," Danny said.

"Then please keep your comments to yourself."

"Ok, whatever."

Mr. lancer looked at his pupil. He was a little concerned. He has noticed the change in Danny's attitude since last year when he would disappear randimly. He knew Danny wasn't on drugs, but he has been into something. Even his features have changed a little. Danny's hair has grown a little longer, to where it covers his eyes when he wants it to. his eyes seemed to have be come deeper, like they have seen stuff no one else has. He has also been wearing darker shirts with long sleeves, as if to hide something.

Sam and tucker have seemed to change to. Sam has been particarly over protective of Danny. Her cloths are still Goth looking but more made for the situations she and her friends get into with ghosts. She now wears a deep red pleated skirt with tight black spandex shorts. And has been wearing black tank tops with sayings on it. Today her shirt says 'bring it on'. Tucker has taken to wearing black vans, black cargo pants, and a gray hoody. the one thing that hasn't changed was that red hat thing he wears. Then he seems to have updated his electronics with ghost fighting gear. Yes they have all changed dramatically, that was for sure.

* * *

When school was over Danny, Sam, and Tucker started to walk home. "See no ghost attacks all day, and it's been that way for a month or so." Danny said.

"Maybe they are taking a break." Tucker said.

"Well, it is a little abnormal," said Sam.

"So how are we going to handle it?" Asked Danny.

Then a man in a white suit turned the corner and started to walk toward them. "What do they want now, I thought we got them off our back a while ago." Tucker said. Danny growled.

The man stopped in front of them. "Excuse me, but the boss would like to talk to you three." He slapped cuffs on Danny who tried to faze through but it didn't work. Sam and Tucker couldn't do anything because two other people came up from behind them and cuffed them to. Before the trio knew it they were knocked unconscious.

* * *

Danny was the first to wake up. He was in a daze when he heard someone speck. "Oh good, you're coming around."

Danny blinked a couple of times before saying, "w... what." Then he noticed Sam and Tucker tied to the chairs next to him. "Where am I," he asked looking down at the ropes around him.

"You are in a basement at Amity Parks police station." The man sat down in a chair across the room as Danny tried to faze through the ropes. "Oh its no good, they are made out of special material just for you."

"W… why did you bring me here?"

"Because we believe you are the missing link, the thing we need most."

"For what?"

"To track down and destroy terrorist groups, as a spy." Then thinking he said, "With the proper training of course."

"Why am I so special."

"You are half ghost and half human, and don't say you aren't we tested your blood before you came around."

"Why did you want Sam and Tucker,"

"Every spy needs a team."

"What if I don't want to be a spy?"

"We will press fake charges on you and you will have to do as we say no matter what."

"So basically there is no way out of this."

"Basically."

"Great."

"What about Amity Park?"

"Haven't you noticed the lacking of ghost attacks lately?"

"You had somthing to do with that," Danny said looking surprised.

"Yes."

"What are you going to tell our parents?"

"Well we are telling your parents that you have stolen a car, and then you will go to a hearing and the judge will tell you that you have to go to a special boarding school. But don't worry you will be able to come back for holidays."Danny looked relived. "Sam's parents have been trying to get her accepted to an all girls' school in Washington, so we say sheis going thereand give fake reports. For Tucker we will say he has gotten a good scholarship and I'm sure he will help all he can to convince them to let him go."

"So I'm still going to have fake charges against me."

John and Danny hadn't noticed that Sam came around during his their talk. She looked at them. "I have to pretend to go where," she shouted.

Startled Danny turned toward her and smiled sheepishly. "Hey at least your not a convict."

She didn't return the smile.

**

* * *

Ok I know its cheesy but I just had this idea and had to write it down!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody I finally got this posted! Well sorry but a didn't write about what went on during the trial or with what Sam and Tucker, I just couldn't get it to sound right. So I decided to skip it cause its not really needed in the actual story. But if I can get it to sound right I might put it at the end of the story as like a deleted scene or something!

Ok now to the story:

**CH. 2 **

**A trial, some yelling, some rejoicing, and some convincing later: (about three weeks(the prosess of this whole thing went very fast))**

Danny met Sam and Tucker at the airport. When they finally boarded the plane they tensed up a little. "So why are we riding a plane when you could have flown us," Tucker asked.

"Because Mr. Brown wanted us to arrive in a normal way, or something like that." Danny replied. "And I can't really carry you and your luggage."

"Lets just find our seat," Sam said.

* * *

A couple hours later the plane landed and the trio went to find their ride. A man with a sign saying all of their names stood by baggage claim. As they walked up the man had three other men come out of nowhere and take their bags. Then the man instructed for them to follow. They got into this black car with tinted windows and drove off. they stayed silent during the whole car ride. 

Finally the car came to a stop. They all looked out the window and their jaws dropped. The car was parked in front of a HUGE building. It looked as if it were made of steel or something. And that's not even the half of it. You could see military like fields (those fields were the train with the barb wire and the rope thing and stuff.) and other practice areas.

Danny was the first to stop gawking and notice Mr. Brown coming toward them. He glared at him with loathing, not for the fact that he had to come here, but because that he made him lie to his parents even more. Danny hated himself for not telling his parents about the ghost thing and another lie will just add salt to the wound.

"Hello, Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, Mr. Fenton," Mr. brown said. "How was your ride over?" They all just stared at him, so he decided to try again, "welcome to your new home."

Sam decided to speck first before Danny lost his temper, because of the way he was glaring, well lets just say if looks could kill Mr. Brown would have have seven heart attacks, six strokes, and a mental break down, "Whatever."

"Ok, well your things will be taken to your room while I give you the tour." Said Mr. Brown, not looking Danny in the eyes.

They started in the library and worked their way up to the computer lab. When they got to the lab their was a girl on one of the computers. She turned as they entered the room. "Welcome to the most high tech room in America, the computer lab." Said Mr. Brown.

"New recruits huh," the girl asked.

"Yes, this is…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Tucker ran past him and started hugging the computers, Sam and Danny just rolled their eyes and laughed.

Tucker began babbling on about how these were the best computers on the market and other techno geek stuff. The girl walked over to him and they started to talk about what they were made of and how they worked.

Danny and Sam were on the floor laughing hysterically. Mr. Brown just looked confused.

When they where able to finally stop laughing Danny and Sam had to drag Tucker out of the room. As they walked out Mr. Brown seemed to come out of his confused state. "How did he know so much, his test score at school are as bad as Dash Baxter's." Mr. Brown asked.

"No he is a genius, he just doesn't try and out any effort into it," Sam explained, as Danny held Tucker back.

"Oh, ok now that I have you talking, what do you do for this team,"

"Depends on the situation."

"And I'm guessing Danny's the leader,"

"Like Sam said, it depends on the situation," Danny said.

Mr. Brown looked at Danny with approval and said, "That is the first time i have heard anyone that is a leader say that he would let one of his team mates take over if needed out loud."

Danny began to glare again with a more intensified expression.

Mr. Brown kept his face calm wit no expression, but in his head he was thinking,_ dear lordplease dont let him truly dislike me, after his trainig, i would prefer not to be assasinated!_"Ok, well it's getting late, I guess its time to show you all your rooms." He started walking down the hall, "Normally if everyone on the team is the same gender, they share a living space. But we have a couple more teams like this, so to take precautions, the one-team mate that's different then the rest doesn't necessarily not share the same space. But the have their own bathroom inside their room and each person has a password to get into the room and a DNA scanner by the persons door. The boys shall share a bathroom, but you all share the entertainment area and kitchen."Turning aroug for a second to see there faces he said, "Yes you have a kitchen in your room. You will also be expected to keep your quarters clean and go get your food at the previsions warehouse when you need it." He looked at them, "am I clear."

Danny just glared at him while Tucker seemed to be still thinking about those precious computers. Sam decided to just nod her head and give a less tenseified glareas Danny. To tell you the truth they all liked the idea of being a spy, but they didn't like the idea the Danny was forced to go to trial for something he didn't do just for a cover story.

As they entered what looked like the dorms hallway they stopped. Apparently they have the first dorm to your left when you first enter the hall. Finally Mr. Brown got out a card key and opened the door…

* * *

Oh the evil cliff hanger! (laughing eviley(cant spell))

i absolutly hate reading storys with cliff hangers, BUT that doesnt mean i cant write a story with a cliff hanger!


End file.
